ShiKon Spa
by Moonessence1
Summary: Kagome goes to a spa to relax and our favorite monk is waiting for her. Au, rated M.


Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, nor profit from this story.

_Blah_- indicates thinking ^_^

Shikon Spa

Kagome was in a dark green silken robe; her hair was spread down her back in a cascade of falls as she glided through the hall. She had a slight smirk on her face as the darkness of the night caressed her, as her bare feet padded along. At last she sees a soft yellow glow through a shoji, presumably a candle. Kagome arrived at the shoji and put up her petite hand to open it, but in that instant the shoji door came rushing open to see her passage through. Standing in the entry way was a tall, young man. About 26, 6'0, dark black hair, he was a sight to behold. Wearing only purple hakamas his chest was naked and looked silken. He only had slight muscles, enough to be adored but not enough to be overbearing like a man who exercises a lot. Kagome looked up into his deep violet eyes, mesmerized by the clarity and power.

Finally the said man broke the silence by a lopsided smile and "Hello, you must be Kagome, come in." Kagome gave a slight smile back, cheeks pink, and walked through the door "Hi, yes I am Kagome, and your name?"

With a forgetful expression he said "Sorry love, my name is Miroku. I will be your massue today, if I may inquire, who is it that referred you to my business, so I may thank them for such a lovely presence."

Red staining yet again Kagomes soft cheeks she replied, "Sango Ookami actually, she said she was an old friend of yours."

"Ah yes, Sango, old girlfriend actually, still good friends though." Miroku said while guiding Kagome to the massage table. "So how long have you known Sango?"

Kagome sat on the table and folded her hands onto her lap, with her head slightly down "Well we are currently going to college together, so for about two years. She said that you were the best and Sango's always right it seems." She said with a smile while watching Miroku getting different colored bottle down from a shelf, oils she presumed. He mixed a couple of them together in a pestle and got some herbs from three different pots. Putting all of them together in the pestle he mixed them, and pours the ingredients in a medium sized pink shell.

Coming toward Kagome he smirked "Yea she is, isn't she. Well I am glad you're here and I can help" he sat the shell down and put his hands upon her robe "I am just going to take this off and we can begin."

As he went to remove it Kagome was a little shocked to say the least. "I thought I would be able to un-robe myself in private and with a towel?"

Miroku gave a small, sexy, devilish smile "Love, I insure you the upmost respect and dignity. It's only you and me, plus for maximum benefits, this massage should be done naked and pure."

Kagome gave thought to what he said and finally managed a meager "Ok" and gave him the go ahead. She put her hands down to her side, as he untied her robe. Barley open he could see the tan-ess of her skin between her breasts. With a twinkle in his eye he put his hands upon the robes collar and pulled it down gently. First uncovered was her small shoulders and collar bone. Going down more he exposed her cup B breasts, they had small, supple nipples that were begging to be suckled on. Swallowing a bit, feeling heat in his bottom stomach he kept pulling it further until it came to her belly, it was full like a woman's belly should be. Not too skinny, toned, or big. Just perfect he thought. The robe pooled around her bottom and the table and everything was exposed, with a trimmed patch of black hair meeting in the middle of her thighs. She sat up slightly and Miroku took the robe out from under her and hung it up on a hook, while taking in her appearance nonchalantly of course.

Clearing his throat slightly he motioned to her "You can lie on your stomach and get comfortable, and then I will start massaging your shoulders than back." He said while picking up the shell.

Kagome lay down and felt quite exposed but kept her mind off of the situation by observing the man who was going to be massaging her. His hands, she took notice, looked strong and big but soft to the touch. His Hakamas where rested on his hips, and a small patch of black hair could be seen leading down to…Kagome flushed and looked at a candle to get her mind off of such things, all the while feeling her clit tingling_. Crap!_ She thought.

Soft music was playing in the background as Miroku poured a little of the concoction on to her back. Then taking his hands he started to fondle her shoulders and back. Kagome let out a resounding sighs of relief. She felt the oil being melted into her skin and her back felt warm. Drunk off of the aromas of the "potion" she went slightly into a meditative state.

Slowly he went further and further down on her body until he reached her butt. He slowly started to massage it in soft strokes. Kagome was about to panic, but she was overpowered by the aroma and felt submissive. Her wetness started as he kneaded her butt and upper thighs, letting out a small sigh. Smiling, Miroku massaged her upper thighs a bit more, than moved onto her calves, then feet.

Being done from her back he ask "Kagome will you flip over for me than I will start you frontage massage."

Biting her lip slightly she turned over and rest her head onto the herb induced pillow, looking into Mirokus eyes. His hands started on her shoulders yet again. Going down to the top of her chest, Kagome moaned so low, Miroku almost missed it. Her arms were next to Kagomes disappointment, but also wondering why she wanted him to touch her being.

Miroku rest his hands under her breast and rubbed a bit there, and finally took her globes into his hands. As Kagome took a short breath, still looking into his eyes, he started to move them in a circular motion. Thumbs moving over her nipples, heat shot like a lightning bolt down to her clit, making the wetness pool even greater. Flushed and lips slightly parted he rubbed and pinched her nipples. Kagome raised her back to lean into his touch as she closed her eyes. Surprised she felt moisture on her nipples, and opened her eyes to see his lips sucking at her tits and biting them also. Breathing more concentrated now he looked deeply into her eyes as she let out a moan of excitement. He then proceeded to massage her stomach, around the belly button.

Spikes of excitement pounding on her clit, she couldn't wait for his torture on her belly button to be over, and she guided his hand to her pussy. With eager breath, and her hand on her nipples rubbing, Miroku dove into her with two fingers relishing in her tightness. Moaning himself, he then took his thumb and proceeded to rub her clit softly then speeding up while diving into her pussy with his fingers. Miroku then proceeded in taking a sample of her wetness, as his tongue glides over her clit. Bucking a bit, Kagome was coming close to completion when Miroku stopped. Wondering, Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. His lips meet hers in a feverish kiss, tongues lapping at one another, and biting of the lips.

Kagome took his hand in hers and proceeded to lick her own cum off of his fingers, suckling at it like honey. Miroku watched in amazement as he started to grow more aroused and he felt pre-cum on the tip of his penis. Kagome got down from the table and started to take Mirokus Hakamas off of his person. Finally pooled on the floor she took his cock in her hands. Eyes cloudy, she licked the pre-cum off of his nine inch, thick tip. His cock jumped at the transaction and he hissed slightly. Opening her mouth to receive his cock, she swirled her tongue around it.

Not being able to take the pleasure Miroku sweeps Kagome up and laid her on the table on her back bringing her to the edge. He then takes his cock in hand, rubbing in twice and opens her legs. Kagomes arms where above her and she was in heaven. Miroku opens her wetness and puts his tip against her clit rubbing it up and down from her canal. Kagome moaning "Fuck me!" not being able to wait. Miroku waited no longer, getting what he wanted, he dove hard into her pussy. Kagome moaned out loud and long, Miroku sitting in place for a moment getting used to the heat and tightness. Taking Kagomes buck as a go ahead, he started to slowly pump into her.

"Harder." Came out raspy from Kagome, Miroku came almost all the way out and quickly plunged back in with great strength, doing it over and over again. He took his finger and started to massage her clit as she held onto his forearms. Reaching down with his mouth, he licked at her nipples and bit into one hard, making sweet music from Kagome. Feeling herself get stretched, her clit and nipples being manipulated, her canal was starting to convulse in an orgasm and the overbearing pleasure was thumping at her clit. Feeling her convulsions, Miroku started to moan and felt his balls tighten. In a euphoria of pleasure both parties came hard, Mirokus sperm plunging into her canal making its way to her uterus, as Kagomes wetness exploded onto Mirokus cock and her clit thumped a drums beat with pleasure.

Both of them where breathing hard and still connected, Miroku laid beside Kagome, taking in the experience and pleasure. Finally he slipped out of her and took her into his chest, arms wrapped around. Eyes slightly parted they gave each other a soft kiss and fell into a relaxing sleep.

Thanks Everyone for reading and I hope you will review telling me what I could've done better, how good I did and ideas! Ja-Ne ~Sadie~


End file.
